


Haikyuu!! Omegaverse oneshots

by Jayden_the_Rat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Narita Kazuhito, Beta Shimizu Kiyoko, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Karasuno Family, Karasuno Volleyball Club as a Pack, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kinoshita Hisashi, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Verse, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pregnancy, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warnings May Change, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden_the_Rat/pseuds/Jayden_the_Rat
Summary: Oneshots from haikyuu omegaverse. Chapters aren’t connected unless I say so. Relationships, tags, warnings, and rating may vary. I’ll put warnings at the beginning of chapters if they’re needed.A LOT OF CHAPTERS ARE HEAVILY INSPIRED BY ‘TALES FROM THE OMEGAVERSE’ BY Happily_Beta , PLEASE GO SHOWER THEM IN LOVE ITS AMAZING
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Everyone & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 237





	1. Leaders of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales from the Omegaverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874839) by [Happily_Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_Beta/pseuds/Happily_Beta). 



Hinata raised his fist with full intent to knock on Takeda-sensei’s office door, but he paused when he heard voices inside. Maybe there was another student? Hinata listened carefully.

“Did you know the volleyball club’s become a pack?” That was coach Ukai’s voice. So they didn’t know the team was a pack?

“Really? That would probably explain why Daichi’s grades have been dropping. Leading that big of pack, with that many alphas must be stressful.”

Hinata’s brow furrowed. They thought Daichi was the pack leader?

Hinata rushed to the gym, whatever his question was forgotten.

He burst through the doors. “Guys!”

All the boys and Kiyoko and Yachi looked up. The volleyball hit the floor as everyone’s whole attention went to Hinata. He caught his breath for a moment, then started talking.

“I was going to Takeda-sensei’s office to ask him something, but I heard coach and him talking before I knocked.”

“You shouldn’t be eavesdropping,” Suga noted, picking up the volleyball.

The others all moved to restart the practice game, but Hinata wasn’t done. “Guys! They were talking about how we formed a pack!” That caught their attention again. 

“What about it?” Tsukishima asked, curious.

“They think Daichi’s the pack leader!”

Daichi gaped, and the others all had matching looks of confusion on their faces. “Daichi?” Tanaka questioned. “He’s not the leader.”

“I think they don’t think they’re part of the pack!” Hinata announced. 

Kiyoko’s brow furrowed, and the others all erupted in upset yells. They all thought of Ukai and Takeda as their pack leaders, and with them thinking they weren’t, it left the pack in distress. Did they truly not have leaders?

“Boys!” Kiyoko yelled. She’d moved to stand on her chair. Her beta scent was weak, but she pushed as many calming pheromones into it as she could. The rest of the pack fell silent. Yachi didn’t object to being grouped in with the boys. “Why don’t we just officially ask them to lead our pack?” Kiyoko’s voice was exasperated.

Everyone was silent for a moment. “That... could work,” Asahi admitted. The whole pack was a bit ashamed none of them had thought of the rather simple solution.

“What if they say no?” Noya’s voice rang loudly through the gym, but it was quieter than anyone had heard him. 

~~~~

Ukai and Takeda walked into the gym, expecting to find the team warming up or practicing. Instead, they were all huddled together in a corner, heads down and quietly discussing something. 

The mates shared a suspicious glance, and Ukai called for the team’s attention.

The whole team lined up in front of them. The older men were confused, but stood as the team assembled. 

Daichi led the team in a deep bow. 

They all straightened up, and Daichi started. “As you must know, recently the team has bonded as a pack.”

Kiyoko continued. “We thought it was obvious, but it has been brought to our attention that you might not have known.”

Suga took the last part. “Ever since we formed the pack, we’ve all thought of you two as our pack leaders. But we found out you think Daichi is our leader, so we’d like to formally ask you.”

The whole team bowed again, and they shouted as one, “would you please be our pack leaders?”

Ukai stood still, in shock, and Takeda clasped a hand to his mouth, his eyes filling with tears. 

When they pulled out of their bows, Tadashi noticed that Takeda was almost crying. On instinct, he rushed forward. The others noticed too, and the other four omegas ran forward as well. They all embraced Takeda, gently scenting him as he started crying in earnest. 

Ukai was still shocked, but pulled himself out of it enough to make eye contact with his mate. Takeda nodded at him, and Ukai cleared his throat. 

Everyone turned their attention to him and he asked, “are you... sure you want us?”

The gym was full of shouts of affirmation. Takeda’s face broke into a bright smile, and Ukai grinned. “Then, we’d love to.”

~~~~

Takeda and Ukai sat in front of the school principal. He was waiting for them to explain their reason for asking for a meeting with him.

“Sir,” Takeda began. “I am fully aware of the rules against being in romantic or sexual relationships with students, and I do not have any urge to break them.”

The principal raised an eyebrow, cautious of where this conversation was going.

“However,” Takeda continued. “Recently the volleyball club has formed a pack. They’ve asked me and Ukai to be their pack leaders, and we’ve agreed. We want to know if there’s any rules against our doing so.”

The principal sighed. Takeda was one of his best teachers. “I’m sure you can predict what I’m going to say. While there are no rules in place, it is highly frowned upon for a teacher to be in a student’s pack.”

Ukai opened his mouth to retort, but Takeda was faster. “With all due respect, sir,” his tone was ice cold, “I’m not asking if it’s frowned upon. Me and my mate are going to lead the volleyball club’s pack, I’m simply asking if I’m going to have to quit my job to do so.”

Ukai wasn’t expecting Takeda to threaten to quit, but didn’t let his shock show through. He squeezed Takeda’s hand. 

The principal sighed again, took a long drink from his waterbottle (which Takeda has a strong suspicion wasn’t filled with water), and answered, tone resigned. “I can’t stop you.”

Takeda smiled and pulled Ukai to his feet. They both bowed, with Takeda tacking on a quick, “thank you, sir,” before they left.

The pack -  their pack - was gathered outside the office. Takeda and Ukai were smiling when they left, and that was all the answer the team needed.

Ukai shot a grin at the kids. “Who wants dinner?”


	2. Scents, The Hospital, and Toru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. A lot of it is explanation of omegan bonds, which is something I made up, I don't know if other people write those. This is thirteen pages on google docs and 3868 words.

Hinata jumped for the quick. Everything was perfect; the ball was going straight to Kageyama, courtesy of Noya, and the blockers were just standing there. 

The ball hit Hinata’s hand right where Kageyama planned, and the ball hit on the other side of the court. Hinata was just so happy that the long volley was over and wasn’t paying attention to where he was landing. He found out the hard way why the blockers didn’t jump to block when he landed right on one of their feet.

The uneven surface wasn’t what he was expecting, and it threw him off balance. He stumbled, twisted his ankle, and fell.

Daichi had to grab Kageyama to keep him from attacking the blocker that had tripped his mate. When he saw he was failing, he had to call Asahi to help him hold the setter back. 

Sugawara and Nishinoya helped Hinata off the court. When the medics decided he needed to go to the hospital, Kageyama tried to tap out, but Hinata stopped him.

“I’ll be okay,” Hinata promised, scenting Kageyama lightly as tears rolled down his mate’s face. “Keep the team from freaking out, Yamayama. Get us this win!”

The last glimpse of Hinata that Kageyama got before the medics carried him out was his bright, sunshiny smile. 

~~~~

“Well, it’s just a sprain. If you rest properly, it should be healed by this time in two weeks. We’re going to have you use crutches for the first week, to keep the pain down, but after that, the pain should be less and you should walk on your ankle to help it heal.” The doctor looked up from his clipboard. “We’re going to keep you here overnight for some tests, you’ll be allowed to leave sometime tomorrow.”

“What about volleyball?” Hinata had been waiting to ask ever since they brought him in.

The doctor sighed. “You can still go to practices, and stretching with your team will probably be good for you, but other than that, nothing. Sit off to the sides and watch. If you let your ankle heal, you should be back within three weeks, give or take a few days. But, if you don’t let your ankle heal properly, we’d have to keep you out for longer.”

Hinata nodded solemnly. Volleyball was serious business.

Finally, the doctor left. Hinata had never liked hospitals, they’re too bright and smell funny. It was worse when there was people he didn’t trust around. He wished he could have his pack there, but they were all exhausted after the game today. From what he’d heard, they’d all still wanted to come visit, but Daichi had (reluctantly) told them all they needed rest, and it was far too late in the day to go to Tokyo. 

Yep, Hinata had been taken to a hospital in _Tokyo_. It was the closest to the school with whom they’d set up a practice game. However, it still wasn’t _close_ , so if the team were to come and then go all the way back to town, they probably wouldn’t have arrived until after midnight.

Luckily, that meant Kenma could come visit him. The two omegas never saw each other as much as they liked, but even if they saw each other all day every day, it wouldn’t satiate their bond.

They had something very rare. The scientific name was something like omegan-soulbond-of-the-blah blah blah. People just call it an omegan bond. They’re incredibly rare: a pair of omegas fated to be together, in one way or another. Hinata and Kenma’s bond was brotherly, instead of the far more usual romantic. However, bonds were never just two people. The least recorded was three, but five is most common. Hinata and Kenma knew the bond wasn’t activated without touch; they were simply waiting to find the others in the bond. The bond was the only reason Hinata was allowed to visit Kenma every other weekend. If not, they’d probably only be able to see each other once every few months. 

They found out the hard way that being apart for too long wasn’t good for either of them.

So, when Kenma came through the door dragging Kuroo behind him at what must be past visiting hours, Hinata felt a great weight lift from his shoulders. 

Immediately, Kenma dropped Kuroo’s hand and came to Hinata’s side. The two scented each other heavily, murmuring gentle greetings while Kuroo waited patiently to have his mate back. 

When the omegas finished scenting each other, Kenma and Kuroo sat at the end of Hinata’s bed. 

“We have something to tell you,” Kuroo said in a very prompting voice, nudging Kenma gently.

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I’m pregnant, my parents are worried I’m gonna drop out of school, and you might feel some of the contraction pains when I go into labor.”

Hinata was shocked, to say the least. It wasn’t uncommon for teenage omegas to become pregnant, especially mated ones, but he’d thought Kenma and Kuroo were more cautious. Nonetheless...

“I’m so happy for you guys!”

Kenma smiled. “See, I told you he wouldn’t be mad, Tetsu.” Kuroo laughed. “He thought you were gonna be mad you might feel the contractions,” Kenma said to Hinata.

The three talked and laughed for a while, until a nurse walked in. “Okay, you two have to go. I let it slide because the kid doesn’t have a roommate and you two have a bond, but now he does have a roommate, so you need to get out of here.”

Kenma and Hinata reluctantly bid their goodbyes, and Kenma and Kuroo left the room. A few minutes later, the nurse walked back in.

“This is where you’ll be sleeping. Have a good night.”

And the nurse left, leaving Hinata alone with his roommate.

Toru Oikawa.

~~~~

For thirty minutes, the two blatantly ignored each other. Oikawa day on his bed on his side of the room, and Hinata stayed on his bed. 

Hinata started hearing music softly. Some game theme song. Probably a game Kenma was playing. That was one thing omegan bonds could do that mating bonds couldn’t: if one omega was listening to music, all the others in the bond would hear it. It was kind of fun at first for Hinata and Kenma to play songs for each other, but started getting annoying when they realized _all_ music went through the bond. That meant music in malls, game music, background music in movies, and so on. All of it. It became a habit for both parties to bring headphones everywhere, in case there was some unbearably bad song playing, so the other wouldn’t have to suffer through it.

Hinata checked the time. 23:34. He texted Kenma a quick, _put the game down and go to bed, kozu_ , and prepared to take his own advice. He hummed the familiar theme song as he readied himself for bed. It wasn’t much, just plugging in his phone, but it was long enough for Oikawa to hear his humming.

“What is that song?” Oikawa asked quietly from across the room. Hinata glanced up, surprised he’d spoken.

Hinata sat down on his bed. “I’m not sure. I think it’s one of the Professor Layton games.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Why are you humming it if you don’t know what it is?”

“Kozu’s listening to it,” Hinata answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Who’s Kozu?” Oikawa prompted.

Hinata blushed. He forgot most people didn’t know about his omegan bond sometimes. “Um, Kozume Kenma, the starting setter on the Nekoma team. We have an omegan bond, so I can hear when he’s listening to music. I think he’s playing one of the Professor Layton games.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened. “An omegan bond? Isn’t that super rare?”

Hinata blushed. “Yeah, and super dangerous.”

“How is it dangerous?”

“Well, Kenma lives all the way here in Tokyo, and we can’t go too long without seeing each other. Once, we had to go a month without seeing each other, because Kenma’s parents didn’t think we actually had a bond since we aren’t romantically involved. I ended up shutting down, fainting during practice one day. Kenma was in a dark place too, but I don’t wanna discuss the details without his permission.”

Oikawa nodded, eyes widened and sparkling. He was fascinated.

Hinata could see that, and he smiled, patting the bed next to him for Oikawa to come sit with him.

Oikawa did so. “So, why are you in a Tokyo hospital, shrimp?”

Hinata disregarded the nickname. “We were playing a practice game against some school in Kanagawa, they offered. One of the blockers tripped me and I sprained my ankle, and this was the closest hospital. What brings you all the way out here to Tokyo?”

Oikawa lifted his leg a little to show Hinata his knee brace. “My knee’s been acting up again. My parents insist on bringing me here so I can get ‘only the best care’.”

Hinata reached over to pat his back, fully intending to say something along the lines of ‘that sucks’ or ‘I’m sorry’, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he touched Oikawa’s shoulder and the rush of a bond formed instantly.

Oikawa felt a little dizzy even sitting down. His head spun, and he set a hand down behind him to held steady himself. “Woah, what’s that?”

Hinata beamed. “That’s a bond forming. Welcome to the omegan bond!”

~~~~

Oikawa took a few moments to digest the news. By a few moments, I mean he sat on Hinata’s bed staring into space and processing for at least twenty minutes. Hinata gave up after three and texted Kenma to let him know there was a new member in the bond, to which his response was a nonchalant, _cool, im going to sleep_ before he went offline. Hinata smiled and started playing a game on his phone while he waited for Oikawa to come around.

After twenty minutes had passed, Oikawa started trying to form words.

“Wha...” Hinata looked up, expectant, and Oikawa cleared his throat. “What exactly does an omegan bond entail?”

“Well, me and Kenma already both have partners, so our bond isn’t romantic,” some of the tension seeped out of Oikawa’s shoulders as Hinata continued, “and usually we just have to meet up once every one or two weeks. Scenting is a must whenever we see each other. Um, we can hear each other’s music, and feel each other’s pain sometimes, but Kenma told me he didn’t get much of my ankle sprain so it probably won’t effect your volleyball. Other than that, it’s kinda just... being more close.”

The two boys talked long into the night, eventually agreeing to use each other’s first names. The two fell asleep on Hinata’s bed, tangled in a soft embrace.

~~~~

“Please tell me you two didn’t hook up,” the two omegas work to the nurses exasperated voice. “We’ve has way too many teenagers hook up in this hospital. You both have leg injuries. You can’t be fucking right now.”

Hinata blushed and shook his head wildly. “No, no, nothing like that! I already have a partner!”

“Me too,” Oikawa agreed, sitting up reluctantly as he realized he wasn’t getting back to sleep. 

“You know those kids who came to visit me yesterday?”

“Oh yeah, the tall one and the one who you have a bond with, right?” 

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded. “We found out last night that Toru is part of the bond too.”

“Oh!” She smiled at them. “That’s wonderful, boys.”

There was paperwork for Hinata. His mom and sister were sleeping in the waiting room, having come all the way as soon as they heard. He played with Natsu while his mom filled out the paperwork, he introduced his mom to Oikawa, who had gotten his knee checked out and was ready to go home with his knee brace. 

Hinata lifted up Natsu as he, Oikawa, his mom and Natsu walked out of the hospital together. Oikawa’s parents didn’t care to come pick him up, and he’d insisted that Iwaizumi, his mate, stay in Miyagi.

Natsu scented Hinata, her soft childish alpha scent not sticking to him very well. He laughed, and the four boarded the train.

Five hours and lots of entertaining Natsu with Kenma’s twitch streams (“Onii-san!!”) later, they finally got off in town. 

“Let’s meet up this weekend, okay?” Oikawa grabbed a hold of Hinata’s hands, gently rubbing their scent glands together.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Hopefully, being able to see Oikawa more often would keep the bond satisfied enough that he wouldn’t be so tense by the time he got to see Kenma again.

Oikawa and Hinata heavily scented each other before parting ways. Hinata’s mom dropped him off at school, and he headed straight for the gym; practice had already started. It only took a little finagling to get his crutches out of the car.

He hobbled to the doors, and awkwardly kicked the door with his good foot. Yachi opened it a moment later, and pulled it wide so he could hobble into the gym.

“It’s Hinata!” She yelled, and a moment later he was surrounded by his teammates.

For a minute, they were all very distracted assessing his condition and greeting him and threatening the well-being of the blocker who tripped him. Then, Noya pulled him into a hug, almost making him drop his crutches, and pulled back after a moment, wrinkling his nose.

“Who’s scent is that?” He asked.

Kageyama pushed forward and took his boyfriend in his arms. He hummed, feeling like he recognized the scent.

Hinata froze up. He and Oikawa had agreed it was probably best to keep their bond secret until after nationals, but they’d forgotten about scenting. 

He covered as fast as he could. 

“Oh, that’s just my mom’s scent. You’ve probably vaguely smelled it on me before, but it usually fades before practice.”

The team seemed to accept the answer. Hinata sat with Kiyoko and Yachi and watched them practice, occasionally yelling tips.

~~~~

All was going well. Oikawa and Hinata saw each other as much as possible, and the bond was satisfied more. They visited Kenma together every other weekend, and got to witness his baby bump slowly starting to show. 

Kenma and Kuroo had an ultrasound a few weeks earlier, and the doctor had revealed they were having twins. They’d decided to keep the genders secret, and now his bump was becoming more pronounced. Oikawa and Hinata cooed over them, and Kuroo beamed with pride. Every time. Kenma just continued smiling and humoring them.

There was no problems until now.

Now, Hinata was back to practicing. He and Kageyama were setting up for a quick, and Noya and prepared to try to keep it up. Just as Hinata jumped from the ground, he felt something. He never swung at the ball, and it bounced to the ground and he landed and immediately knelt, holding his stomach.

While the others yelled in anger or concern, Suga knelt next to Hinata. 

“Are you okay? Do you feel sick?”

Hinata shook his head. His eyes were wide, amazed. “I think it was the babies.”

The whole team heard, and slowly turned to Kageyama, who was just as shocked as the rest of them. 

“I didn’t know he was pregnant!” Kageyama defended, his hands up.

Hinata processed, then laughed. “Oh, not my babies.” He’d forgotten to tell the team. “Kenma and Kuroo are having twins! And I guess I’m feeling the babies through the bond! I don’t know what else that could be.”

The team decided to put him on the sidelines after that, and he put up no fight, instead pulling out his phone. 

**Toru: wth was that?**

**Kozu: oh, the babies were kicking. did you guys feel that?**

**Toru: i did**

Hinata added his two cents.

**Sho: yeah, i did too**

**Sho: i got benched :(**

**Toru: i didn’t tell anyone cuz no one here knows about the bond yet**

Hinata laughed a little. The babies were healthy, and they’d all be fine.

~~~~

Scratch that. Five months later. Everything was not fine. 

Hinata was on the floor of the gym, crying. Not an unusual sight. But everyone was concerned. Why?

Because Kageyama wasn’t. 

Kageyama and Hinata had officially bonded barely a month before. Their bond was strong. But Kageyama wasn’t feeling Hinata’s pain. The team could only find one solution.

“It’s not his pain,” Suga spoke all their minds.

Hinata finally came out of it. The pain wasn’t too bad, but he knew it would get worse.

He called up Kenma. Kuroo answered.

“Shouyou?”

“Hey, Kuroo. Is Kenma—”

“Yeah, he’s in labor. Are you feeling his contractions?”

“Mhm.”

“Sorry!” Hinata heard Kenma call out. Kuroo must’ve put the phone on speaker.

“It’s fine, Kozu. I’ll be there soon, what hospital are you at?”

Hinata rattled it off and Kageyama wrote it down as he did. The whole team packed up and was ready to leave, when—

Back up, back up. A few minutes before.

“Toru! What’s happening?!” Iwaizumi was very concerned.

Oikawa slowly breathed through the pain. It wasn’t too bad, but he had a suspicion as to what it was and that meant it would be getting worse. 

Iwaizumi decided to bring Oikawa to the hospital, concerned that he was seriously hurt. He couldn’t feel his mate’s pain, which was seriously concerning him, but he could deal with that later. He stopped at an intersection and Oikawa suddenly gasped, the pain receding. 

He gripped Iwaizumi’s arm. “We need to go to Karasuno.”

Iwaizumi blanched. “What?! I don’t know if this is some crazy revenge thing, but you could be dying, Toru. There’s no time for your rivalry right now.”

Toru’s grip tightened. “Hajime.” Iwaizumi turned; Toru had never used his first name. “Trust me. I need to go to Karasuno.”

Iwaizumi hesitated, then sighed deeply and made a totally illegal turn towards the home of the crows. 

Okay. Now back to now.

The whole team was packed up and ready to leave when the gym doors flew open. There was a few people they thought it might be.

Iwaizumi Hajime was not one of those people.

“What are you doing here?” Ukai asked, instinctively moving in front of Hinata.

“I don’t know!” The whole team looked at him in confusion.

Oikawa stumbled in behind Iwaizumi, and Hinata’s head snapped up. Whimpering, he stumbled and shoved past his team until he and Oikawa met about halfway through the gym, immediately falling to their knees and scenting each other.

“What’s happening, chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked quietly as all the others gathered around them. 

“Kozu’s in labor.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“We have to get to Tokyo.”

“Excuse me!” Iwaizumi called. “What’s going on?”

Hinata sighed, and turned to his team. “Remember when I sprained my ankle?” There were murmurs of affirmation. “Well, me and Toru shared a hospital room, and we found out he’s part of me and Kenma’s omegan bond. We didn’t wanna tell you guys,” he half-turned towards Iwaizumi, “until after nationals, because we aren’t going to let this affect our game but we’re scared we’ll get benched when we play each other. You guys will think we wanna go easy on each other.”

The team and Iwaizumi took a few seconds to process, but that was cut short when Oikawa and Hinata both clutched their stomachs and started whimpering. Takeda pulled them together.

“We can worry about this later! Kenma’s in labor, and we need to get to Tokyo!”

That corralled the team into action, and Kageyama and Iwaizumi fell into a rhythm together. Communicating without words. It was something they’d been okay at in middle school, and now, with their mates in pain, it was almost as easy as breathing.

The team took everyone’s school and volleyball bags, and Kageyama and Iwaizumi helped their mates up and to Asahi’s van. Asahi pushed the speed limits all the way to the train station, and Oikawa and Hinata shook off their mates there and instead wrapped their arms around each other for support.

Two hours until they get there.

~~~~

The contractions were becoming more painful and closer together. Iwaizumi and Kageyama ended up trading mates on the way in, because Hinata couldn’t walk while the contraction hit, and Iwaizumi could easily scoop the small boy into his arms. Kageyama did his best to support Oikawa as the older setter stumbled.

“We’re here for Kenma Kozume?” Takeda asked the lady at the desk as soon as they reached it. 

“I’m sorry, only the mate and family are allowed in the delivery room.”

Hinata smacked at Iwaizumi’s arm to set him down as the contraction faded.

“They’re both bonded to Kenma,” Iwaizumi told the lady, pointing at Hinata and Oikawa.

“Oh, um, right this way!”

The team spread out through the waiting room as the lady led Oikawa and Hinata down a small hallway. 

Kenma held Kuroo’s hand tightly and waited for the doctor to come in. The door opened wide, but it wasn’t the doctor.

“Kozu!”

“Zume-chan!”

Kenma sighed in relief as his bond mates rushed to his side. They both scented him gently as the doctor _finally_ came into the room and instructed him to start pushing.

~~Twenty Minutes Later~~

A nurse came down the small hallway and stood in the waiting room. “Kenma-Kuroo?”

Kenma’s parents, Kuroo’s parents, Kuroo's younger sister, the entire Nekoma team, the entire Karasuno team, and Iwaizumi all stood.

The nurse gaped. “You’re... all here for Kenma and Kuroo?”

They all nodded.

“Umm... right this way,” she instructed them, trailing off. 

They all walked into the room to find Kenma and Kuroo each holding a baby, and Hinata and Oikawa cooing over them.

The teams and family filled in the room, and Kenma and Kuroo introduced them.

“This is our daughter, Kojika,” Kuroo whispered, trying not to wake the girl in his arms.

“And our son, Kono,” Kenma whispered, cradling his baby boy to his chest.

Kenma’s parents clutched each other, Kuroo’s parents gave each other soft smiles, keeping a comfortable distance for a happily divorced pair of friends. Kuroo’s little sister tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve. “Can I hold her?”

Kuroo smiled and gently passed Kojika to his sister. Kenma nudged Hinata, who was mesmerized by the quiet exchange between Kuroo and his sister. Hinata’s attention snapped back to Kenma.

“Do you wanna hold Kono?” Kenma asked him.

Hinata looked genuinely shocked. “Me?”

Kenma just smiled in return. “Who better than his godfather?”

Hinata’s eyes filled with tears, and he reached down to take the baby from Kenma. Kenma carefully switched Kono over to Hinata’s arms, and Hinata stood back up straight. He cradled the small boy in his arms, and both him and Kageyama felt a great sense of pride. It was natural for alphas to feel proud when they saw their mates with pups, even when the pups weren’t theirs. Hinata with a baby was just adorable to Kageyama. 

Baby Kojika was passed to Oikawa soon. Kenma revealed to Oikawa that he and Iwaizumi would be Kojika’s godfathers. The two omegas stood next to Kenma, holding the babies in their arms. 

They had no idea who the two would grow up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my grammarly is mad at me


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG 😣 this chapter is a request from lollipumps, who asked: "PerPerhaps Keishin taking Ittetsu on a date, and he's practically begging their basically children not to break or hurt themselves because he has something special planned? 🥺🥺🥺” if you have any suggestions, leave them in the comments!

The team gathered around coach Ukai and Takeda as practice started. Takeda opened his mouth to say something when his phone went off.

He gave them an apologetic smile and rushed out of the gym.

Ukai took his chance.

“Okay, kids,” he started, and their attention was drawn back to him. “I’ve got something special planned for me and Ittetsu after practice today. I have a reservation at a nice restaurant, but they’re strict with their reservations. If we’re late, they’ll give away our table. So, if any of you make practice run late, you’ll be doing flying laps tomorrow.”

The team nodded. Suga had a sneaking suspicion as to what was going to happen at the dinner. 

Takeda came back in moments later, and the team scattered around for warm ups. 

* * *

“Hinata!” 

Suga had done a setter dump over the net, and the ball was heading right for Hinata’s face. He was prepped to receive, but wasn’t positioned correctly. The ball wouldn’t hit his arms. It would hit his face. Probably giving him at least a bloody nose.

Everyone watched in horror as the ball traveled down, down, down... Kageyama caught Takeda’s eye. He was already looking stressed, and ready to rush Hinata to a hospital if needed.

Kageyama wasn’t about to do flying laps.

His hand shot out and wrapped around his omega’s arm. With a quick jerk, Hinata stumbled back and landed on his butt, pulling Kageyama down with him. The ball bounced to the floor and no one was hurt. 

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then-

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Hinata! Are you okay?” Suga ducked under the net and moved to help Hinata. Waves of concerned pheromones were radiating from him. Hinata jumped up to his feet.

“We’re fine, mama!” He beamed at Suga.

“Speak for yourself,” Kageyama groaned, taking Suga’s outstretched hand to pull himself up.

* * *

“Alright, water break,” Daichi decided about halfway through practice. The boys groaned in relief, moving from their practicing to the benches. 

“Hey, Tanaka! Heads up!” Noya hit a ball straight for Tanaka, obviously trying to get him to receive it. Tanaka wasn’t prepared for it and quickly dropped his towel, rushing to try to receive the ball. He botched the hit and the ball sailed towards the window in a clean arc.

Everyone watched like it was in slow motion. The window was compromised from a bullet hole (long story) and would surely shatter from the ball. Everyone mentally prepared themselves to do flying laps before…

With a dive that must’ve hurt his stomach, Tsukishima managed to get a fist in front of the ball and hit it away from the window at the last second. Yamaguchi rushed to help him up, and Noya caught the ball easily as it hit right in the middle of the court.

“That was a crazy good receive, Tsukki! How come you’re not like that in practice?!”

“Don’t call me that!”

* * *

“Alright, practice is over! You all need to get your homework done.”

Everyone sighed and started changing. 

“I can lock up, coach, sensei,” Daichi said, bowing slightly before the two. Takeda smiled and Ukai handed him the keys.

Ukai shot him a grin. 

Ukai led Takeda to his car. Normally Ukai would drive Takeda to his apartment, and he’d either stay there for the night or go back to the store. But today, he turned the other way out of the school.

“I’m taking you on a date, Ittetsu.”

Takeda smiled nervously. There was something on his mind, clearly, but Ukai let it go.

They got to the restaurant with plenty of time to spare to make their reservation. The hostess led them to their table, a slightly secluded one, like Ukai’d asked. 

They made their way through a dinner that was much more awkward than normal. Ukai had something weighing on him, and Takeda clearly did too. When they both finished and the waitress took their dishes, they both took a deep breath, almost in unison.

“Ittetsu-”

“Keishin-”

They both stopped. “Um, I need to tell you something,” Takeda said, flustered.

“I want to ask you something,” Ukai responded. Takeda motioned him to go first. Ukai slipped out of his seat and slid a hand into his back pocket, pulling out the box that had been weighing him down like a ton of stones during the dinner. He put one knee on the floor, and the other up with his foot on the floor. He was on one knee with a ring box in his hand.

“Ittetsu Takeda, I love you so much. I know we’ve only been dating for a few months, but I’ve never been happier, and I wanted to ask you to do me the honor of becoming my husband.” His cheeks were burning as he stumbled over the severely overused words. Takeda was crying, his hands pressed over his mouth. His eyes were big and watery, and there were tears slipping from the corners.

“I wanna say yes so bad right now, Keishin,” Takeda whispered, and Ukai’s stomach sank. His nose started feeling numb, and he was ready to bolt. Was this really happening? 

Takeda took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant, Keishin. That’s what I was trying to tell you.”

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahahahahahahahha, expect a part 2 soon 😈 (also, two pregnancy chapters in a row????? can you tell im soft for children and cant find good second gen fics :'( )


	4. The Date (Part 2)

Ukai took a moment to collect himself, then gave Takeda a shaky smile. Takeda was fully crying now, and Ukai’s eyes were beginning to water as well.

“The kids are gonna kill me for making you cry,” Ukai laughed, and Takeda laughed with him. “What do you wanna do about this, Ittetsu? It’s your choice.” 

Takeda pulled Ukai’s hands gently, reminding him he was still on the floor. “I wanna keep the baby. No matter what. I’d like you to be a part of their life, if you’re willing.”

“I am, Ittetsu. I’m going to be here for you and the baby as long as you’ll have me.”

Takeda smiled down at him. He was still on the floor, but he’d put his other knee down. With wide eyes, on his knees, holding Takeda’s hands, he looked like he was begging. Ukai was fully ready and willing to beg, but no one else needed to know that. 

“And I’d still like you to marry me,” Ukai added.

Takeda smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. “Yes.”

~~~~

“Takeda-sensei, can I talk to you quickly?” Daichi asked when Takeda and Ukai walked into practice the next day. Takeda glanced at Ukai, before agreeing.

Daichi led him outside. Just outside the gym doors, they stopped. “Takeda-sensei,” he started hesitantly, “are you… pregnant?”

Takeda’s eyes grew wide. “Why would you think that, Sawamura?”

“Your scent is changing a little. I only noticed today, but it’s definitely different.”

Takeda laughed and smiled. “I am. I didn’t know it would change my scent so soon.” He flashed his ring to the captain. 

Daichi grinned widely at his teacher. “That’s so great for you guys! I’m really happy for you. It’d probably be a good idea to tell the rest of the team, before they figure it out on their own.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We were planning on telling you all during practice today.”

Just then, the gym doors flew open wide and Hinata ran out, followed by the whole team.

“You’re having a pup!” Hinata yelled, crashing into Takeda and hugging him tight. Noya, Suga, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Kinoshita all joined the hug, surrounding Takeda completely. The alphas and betas wanted to join the hug, too, but Ukai was already looking a little tense. So many people being close to his (pregnant) mate was stressful.

“How’d you find out?” Takeda asked, muffled by the six omegas surrounding him.

“They saw my ring,” Ukai offered as an excuse.

“I can get you in contact with Kozu! He knows all the pregnancy stuff!”

Takeda smiled. “That’d be great, Sho.”

~~~~

Four months later, Takeda was on the verge of a panic attack. His wedding ceremony started in  _ twenty minutes _ , and he had undone his button-down and tossed his veil to the side. He was feeling nauseous, but the important thing was something else.

She was kicking. 

His shirt was unbuttoned so he could place his hands on his stomach. Yachi had ran to get Kenma, who was there for the wedding but was the person who’d been pregnant most recently.

He shouldn’t be panicking. The doctor had said this might start happening in the next few weeks. But this was the first time he was feeling his  _ daughter _ kicking, and it was twenty minutes before his wedding.

A few days ago, Takeda and Ukai had taken a short break from the chaos of the wedding planning to visit the doctor. She’d done an ultrasound, and they chose to find out that they were having a daughter. She’d told him he would probably feel the baby starting to move soon, but he wasn’t expecting it  _ now _ . 

Kenma knocked and then quietly pushed open the door. “Hello sensei,” he greeted, bowing.

Takeda gave him a shaky smile. “Hello, Kozume-kun.”

“Are you feeling ok? Nauseous? Yachi just told me to come here.”

“I feel fine, but…” Takeda trailed off as the little girl inside him squirmed. “She’s moving around.”

“Oh,” Kenma said in understanding. “It’s kinda freaky the first time, right? Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. But you need to get ready, sensei. You don’t wanna be late for your own wedding.”

Takeda laughed and smiled, buttoning his shirt back up. Kenma grabbed his veil from the vanity and carefully settled it on Takeda’s head. 

“Thank you, Kozume-kun.” Takeda pulled Kenma into a hug. The younger boy was taller, but he sank into Takeda’s embrace and let Takeda ruffle his hair. 

Daichi walked into the room and Kenma smiled and slipped out.

Daichi would be walking Takeda down the aisle, as his father was… unavailable. Ukai was going down with his parents, who were available. Daichi took Takeda’s hand gently and placed it on his own arm. Takeda took a deep breath and smiled at the alpha. He’d probably smelled Takeda’s distressed scent, based on the soft waves of calming pheromones rolling off him. 

Takeda gently scruffed the younger boy. “I’m fine, Sawamura-kun. Just a little jittery.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, and led Takeda out of the dressing room. Ukai had clearly just gone down the aisle, and Daichi led him through the fancy doors. 

When they reached the end, Takeda gently placed a kiss on Daichi’s forehead before stepping up to the altar. 

The vows were plain and simple, and Ukai’s hands were shaking when he moved to slide the ring onto Takeda’s finger. Takeda’s hands were much the same. After rings, his veil was slowly lifted, and Ukai pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. The hall filled with cheers as Ukai laughed and linked arms with Takeda. Most people would throw their spouse over their shoulder, but he couldn’t really, because… y’know, their daughter. Still, neither of them felt anything less than perfect as they walked out together.

~~~~

“Remind me to never have a party with the pack again,” Takeda groaned, finally flopping down onto their bed. 

“I don’t think we’ll have a choice, Tetsu, they’re our pack.”

Ukai laid on the bed next to his husband (!!!) and Takeda rolled so he was laying on top of Ukai. 

“Honey,” Takeda whispered. “I felt her kicking today.”

“Really?!” Ukai sat up straight, accidentally bending Takeda’s spine back. At Takeda’s quiet complaints, he lowered himself back down. He gently placed his hands on his husband’s stomach. “That’s awesome, Ittetsu.”

“We’ve gotten through four months, so four and a half more months to go until my maternity leave starts! And then only two more weeks until she gets here.” Takeda sighed sleepily and rested his head on Ukai’s shoulder. Ukai ran a hand through the omega’s hair and closed his eyes to sleep.

~~~~

This should not be happening. They knew it was a possibility, but it was unlikely! It was Takeda’s last day at school before maternity leave, and he was sitting on the bench at practice, getting ready to give his closing pieces of advice and let the kids go, when he got the first contraction. 

Daichi was the closest when it happened, so, as Takeda struggled to breathe, he reached out to the captain and grabbed his arm. Daichi looked over immediately.

“She’s coming,” Takeda got out through deep breaths. Not from the pain, as it wasn’t too bad so far, but from the panic. “The baby. S-she’s coming.”

“Shit,” Daichi whispered, then raised his voice for the others. “The baby’s coming!”

Ukai was immediately at Takeda’s side, gently lifting him up and moving towards the doors. The rest of the team moved with scary precision and efficiency. Within a minute, they were piled into Ennoshita’s van (he had one because his parents had bought it for him, figured it would be useful for club activities). Ennoshita got behind the wheel and started the van, pulling onto the road, while the omegas surrounded Takeda and gently scented him, trying to ease his pain.

~~~~

Takeda was in labor for four long hours, while the whole team waited in the waiting room. Many people gave the fourteen seemingly unaccompanied teenagers odd looks, but they ignored them, waiting eagerly for news from the delivery room.

At least, they waited eagerly for the first hour. 

After that, they started calling parents to tell them what was going on. Yachi passed out on Sugawara’s lap. Yamaguchi settled on Tsukishima’s lap, and they slipped into their own world. Ennoshita rounded up the second years in a circle on the floor to do homework. Daichi went to find a vending machine or the cafeteria. Asahi and Kiyoko started playing a game on Asahi’s phone. Hinata and Kageyama sat at opposite ends of a couch, their legs meeting in the middle and tangling together, and gently tossed a volleyball back and forth. The desk lady didn’t make them get rid of it as long as it was in control. 

Everyone had gotten comfortable when a nurse walked into the room and called, “Ukai?”

The team got up and rushed to follow the nurse into the room where their pack leaders were.

Takeda was barely conscious in his bed, his eyelids drooping and his smile lazy. Ukai was in a chair next to him, holding a little pink bundle.

Daichi took point in the group, gently knocking on the doorframe. Ukai’s head snapped up, assessing the people before him. Daichi stood tall and looked seriously at the hormonal alpha, knowing he needed to show he wasn’t a threat. Ukai blinked and nodded, and Daichi stepped into the room, quickly followed by the rest of the pack.

“Can we see her?” Sugawara asked quietly. Ukai looked at Takeda, and the teacher lazily nodded.

Ukai tilted his arms gently so the pack could see the baby girl in his arms. “Her name is Hato.”

“Hato Ukai,” Takeda whispered. 

As the scents of the pack spread through the room, Ukai became drastically calmer. Then, most likely due to the increase of scents, the little girl cracked open her eyes. Everyone cooed as her big, brown eyes drank in the room around her. She had the same brown eyes as both of her dads, and soft looking brown wispy hair from Ukai. 

She looked at them all with her big eyes, and Suga’s eyes filled up with tears. The others all looked close to tears too. Daichi wrapped an arm firmly around his mate, pulling the setter towards his chest. 

Ukai nudged Ennoshita gently and leaned out towards him. Ennoshita understood and quickly wrapped his arms under the little girl. He held Hato and let Ukai go to Takeda’s side and ease the omega to sleep.

Ennoshita cradled the baby in his arms and Tanaka looked on, quietly bursting at the seams with pride. 

They had no idea who the girl would grow up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Quietly connecting all the chapters by the last sentence? So that I can continue writing pregnancy chapters? Specifically one that I’ve hinted at in two different chapters? 
> 
> Yeah


End file.
